Temporary Amnesia
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker loses his memory and Jess helps him get it back. This is a re-post, but I broke it into chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporary Amnesia

Author: by Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Description: Becker has temporary amnesia, Jess tries to keep Lester and team from knowing

Spoilers: seasons 4 and 5, last chapter mentions season 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval the series or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment.

AUTHOR NOTE: From hurricanepixie - Just Kiss Her Already: A Jess/Becker Drabble Tag: Becker gets temporary amnesia, and Jess is the one who has to fill him in on the whole "There are dinosaurs and we chase them" thing. Bonus points if he gets her to help him hide his short term amnesia from Lester and the rest of the team.

Update: Edited for spelling, and some grammar. I love run-on sentences, especially for Jess. Edited for length, as it's over 6000 words, so it's now broken into chapters. Also, original characters from other authors have been replaced by my own. I unintentionally hurt some feelings by borrowing them without permission. The authors here in the Primeval fandom are sweet and they forgave me. Though I'm using characters I've used before, this story is unrelated to any other. B/J are not in a relationship as this starts.

Temporary Amnesia

They had followed the ADD coordinates to an abandoned school. The anomaly was in the playground, just above the jungle gym.

"Connor, you close the anomaly. Abby, you look out here. Becker, take the right side of the building. I'll take the left. Emily, you check the side building."

Jess followed the team members on the CCTV. She had yet to see the creature. She did see Connor having a hard time scaling the jungle gym. She couldn't contain the giggles.

"Shut up, Jess," said Connor.

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious. You look like a physically-challenged monkey."

"Ha, ha," grumbled Connor.

"Any chance of recording the image for later, Jess?" asked Becker, over the comms.

"Already recording."

"That's my girl."

Jess blushed.

"Thanks guys, really, appreciate it," said Connor. "OK, I'm at the top. You know, it's not easy climbing one of these things with a closing device in hand. How am I going to set this thing on top? I know I'll just hold it till it shuts."

"Why didn't you just set it on the ground and point up?" asked Jess, still giggling.

"Thank you, Jess. I hadn't thought of that. I tried! It wouldn't reach, I think this contraption was in the way."

Jess kept giggling as Connor held the closing device and struggled to stay atop the gym.

"Shall I recruit a nine year-old, Connor?"

"Seriously, Jess, lay off!"

Jess heard Becker's laughter over the comm. Her favorite sound in the world, besides his sexy voice, of course.

Finally the anomaly closed, and Connor jumped off the jungle gym. "Anomaly closed," said Connor. "Now I remember why I hated those things as a kid. Ow!"

Jess giggled.

Matt said, "Eyes sharp people. We've got tracks. There is definitely a creature around. It's a four-legger, so that rules out some of the more charming dinosaurs."

"Copy that, Matt," said Becker. He was patrolling the large brick building, checking all the nooks and crannies. The building was abandoned but in good condition, nothing broken. There didn't seem to be anyway for a creature to get inside. The architecture of the school had lots of eaves, landings, and roofs to hide in. Of course, that would require a fairly small creature—by prehistoric standards.

Becker then heard a growl, it sounded like a big, mean cat. He carefully trained his EMD and his eyes, scanning for a creature. He heard another low, fierce growl. Where the hell was it?

"I hear something. I think it's some sort of cat..."

Then the smilodon attacked. All Becker saw was a big tan blur on top of him. It knocked him down.

Jess screamed. She was watching Becker being mauled. "Matt, Connor anyone, the smilodon's got Becker. Repeat, Becker is in the cat's grip. Hurry!"

Becker struggled with the cat, forcing the EMD between its teeth to keep the cat from biting. It was strong and huge. Becker was outmatched. Finally, the cat hit him with its paw knocking Becker's head into the brick wall. He passed out.

Again Jess screamed, yelling to Matt, "Do something!"

The cat growled in victory, and bent its head to grab Becker. Jess heard an EMD blast and then saw the cat collapse in front of Becker's body.

Jess sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. Is Becker alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Abby, Becker's rescuer. "He's out cold though. He has some scratches but believe it or not they aren't that bad. I think he's going to be fine, Jess."

Jess ran to medical bay. As she entered she heard the sounds of a brawl. Jess ran toward the sounds and found Becker standing toward the back of the exam room, posed like he was ready to punch someone. Apparently, Becker already had, as Jess noticed a medic lying on the ground, holding onto his nose.

"What's going on?" asked Jess.

"He woke up like this," said one the medics. "He was confused and disoriented, when we tried to talk to him he reacted like, well, an animal. I think he broke Forest's nose." He pointed to his fallen colleague.

Jess slowly walked to the medic on the floor, and pulled him back to the other medics.

"Give us a minute," she said. One of the medics looked at her with concern. "Oh, don't worry. He won't hurt me. I'll be fine," she said. Slowly, the medic nodded, and left.

She chuckled. "Wow, Becker. We really need to work on your people skills," she said, walking toward him. She noticed a scratch on his forehead, and reached up.

Becker pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Becker stared at her with distrust and confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Temporary Amnesia

Jess felt like a car had just slammed into her body. After a few seconds of shock she whispered, "You don't know me?"

He shook his head.

She grabbed onto the examination table as she suddenly felt like fainting. "You really don't remember me?" she asked again.

Becker stood still staring at her warily.

Jess saw the terror and fear in his eyes. She knew what she was feeling, for him it must be a thousand times worse.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "You must be scared."

He didn't deny it, just stood there, staring.

Jess took a deep breath. She smiled sweetly, and tried to conceal her panic. "We'll get it all figured out," she said with false calm. "My name is Jess." She slowly walked toward him, stopping about a foot from him.

He still had his guard up, but did not pull away.

"I'm your friend," she said with a sweet smile.

He merely stared.

Jess tried not to let his apprehension bother her. "Do you know who you are?"

He shook his head no again, and Jess felt like losing it. She closed her eyes, but quickly recovered, smiling calmly. She didn't feel so calm, not at all. She took another deep breath. "It's Ok. Your name is Becker."

Becker's eyes darted around. "I can't...remember anything!" He was in a panic.

She spoke softly and kindly. "Like I said, you're name is Becker. You're a Captain. You...don't like your first name."

He looked at her, questions written in his face. "I don't? What is it? Do you know?"

Jess smiled, reassuring him as best she could. "No, you really don't like it. And yes, I do know, but no one else does."

"What is it?"

Jess looked nervous. "It's Hilary."

Becker scoffed. "You're kidding."

"Afraid not."

Becker looked behind the petite, young woman and saw the white-clad people milling around but at a distance. They all looked at him.

"They're doctors and nurses right? I'm in a hospital?"

Jess smiled with some relief. He wasn't a total blank slate. He had some memory.

"Yes, they are medical staff, but no, you aren't in hospital. You're in the medical section of the ARC."

"What's the ARC?"

Jess flinched. This was bad.

"I'll explain, I promise, but I need to speak with the medics."

"No, don't leave me," he said quickly, grabbing her hand.

"I'm just going to talk to them. We need to find out why you can't remember."

"No, don't tell them. I don't trust them."

Even now, in panic and terror, Jess couldn't help but roll her eyes at the overly suspicious captain.

"They're not the enemy."

"Please," begged Becker. "Don't. I'll be at their mercy, vulnerable. Don't."

Jess sighed. "OK." It was ridiculous, but this was Becker and if he asked her to cluck like a chicken she probably would. "Can I at least find out if you're alright otherwise?"

He studied her. He had no idea who she was. She was brave, walking up to him when men twice her size backed away. She was nice, and she seemed to care about him. There was something about her. He trusted her.

"Don't tell them anything."

"I won't. I promise." She smiled and walked away to question the staff.

Becker's eyes darted suspiciously around the strangers. His eyes lingered on the small woman who called herself Jess. She was hard not to focus on. She was a bright purple and green spot in a sea of white. He watched as she talked with the others then came back.

"Ok," she said brightly. "Everything is just fine."

"You're lying."

Jess was taken aback by his bluntness. "How did you know?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Your body language. You walked over here slightly dragging your feet. Your eyes dart everywhere, but when they focus on me, they are too intent. Plus, you're twisting your hair nervously."

Jess snickered. "Well, you are still you, I see. You just don't remember it."

Becker looked at her. She had all the answers. He had none.

"Who are you? How do I know you? Where are we? What's going on? What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so badly?" He watched her sigh, and smile sadly. She took his hand.

"One thing at a time," she said. "First of all, you took a bad hit to your head, but the head medic says you're fine. He asked if you were having any problems remembering."

Becker's eyebrows rose nervously.

Jess smiled. "Don't worry I didn't say anything. I vaguely asked the medic why, and he said that with an injury like this, temporary amnesia can occur. He said it isn't anything to worry about and that your memory will come back. If you had amnesia, of course, which they don't know, because, as I said, I didn't say anything, but I think it's kind of silly."

Becker's mouth dropped open.

Jess giggled nervously. "Sorry, I ramble."

Becker stared at her. For some reason his tension finally eased up and he smiled weakly.

She returned it. "We just have to be patient. They suggested trying to jog parts of your memory gently and slowly. "

"They still don't know?"

"No, Becker. I promised I wouldn't tell."

Becker nodded. Jess smiled.

Taking another breath to calm her nerves, she said, "So, we might as well get started jogging. My name is Jess Parker. We work at the ARC. That is where we are, the ARC, in the medical section. It's a top-secret government agency."

He still had so many questions. "What do we do, at the..ARC?"

Jess sighed, with a chuckle. "That's going to take a bit longer, and you won't believe me."

"Why not?"

Jess grinned. "Because I wouldn't believe someone who told me that I chase dinosaurs back through a rip in time."

Becker looked at her. "I don't believe you."

"See, told you."

Jess had coaxed Becker onto the hospital bed, and had even got him to allow one of the medics to put some antibiotic spray on the smilodon scratches. Abby had been right and they weren't bad.

Becker looked at Jess when one of the medics handed him some pills. When she nodded, he swallowed them. She breathed in a sigh of relief. He trusted her.

"Hey, Action Man!" said Connor loudly. Becker immediately jumped up, fist drawn, but Jess grabbed him.

"It's ok, it's ok," she said, easing Becker back down.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Becker is just a little agitated right now, but he's fine Connor. He needs rest, and to stay away from loud...things," she said, frowning at him.

"Um, ok," he said. "I'll let you get some rest, Becker." Then he smirked at Jess and said, "Take care of him."

"What was that?" asked Becker.

Jess laughed. Becker decided he liked her laugh, it was pure and sweet.

"That was Connor Temple. He is our head genius," she said.

"He's a genius?" asked Becker, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't let looks fool you," she said with a smile.

Becker looked at this tiny, bright, colorful slip of a thing. She'd be easy to dismiss, but for some reason he placed himself into her delicate, nail-polished hands.

"I'm not," he said.

Jess blushed. "What do you say we get out of medical?"

Becker looked at still hovering medics. "Yes. Please."

Jess led him on a tour of the ARC, discreetly trying to jog his memory. After a look at some footage, she decided it was time to move from jogging into a full memory dash.

"Let's not put this off," she said. "Are you up to a trip to the menagerie?"

"What's in there?"

"I told you," she said.

"Aw, yes," he said teasingly, "the dinosaurs."

"How can you not believe me? You just saw the CCTV pictures, including images of you shooting creatures that should not be here."

"I'm sorry, Jess. It's just, well, ridiculous and impossible."

"Oh, it is, is it? Well, I'll just have to show you. After all you're pig-headed and stubborn and you won't believe until you see with your own eyes."

Becker looked at her. "Pig-headed and stubborn?"

Jess grinned. "I like you anyway."

He smirked at her, and she defiantly smiled back. "Come on, Captain," she said.

Becker followed her. It was a damn shame, he said to himself. This girl was pretty and nice, and she seemed to like him. It was such a shame that she was nuts.

Jess led him into a kind of lab, and past a sort of space-hatch thing with two doors, one that didn't open until the other was locked. They went through a hallway with doors that locked behind them. There were alarms on the walls. It was all very high-tech and weird. Then it got weirder.

Becker found himself standing in front of a mammoth.

He simply stood, gaping at it. He looked at her, and back at it, then her, then it.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Jess laughed and said, "Welcome to your life at the ARC Captain Becker."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

If you're re-reading this you may notice it is slightly different. Some of the sentences were awkward, and some of the scenes were too fast or choppy. I've re-wrote it a bit, but nothing major has changed.

Chapter Three

Becker was in shock. He had just seen creatures that should have died millions of years ago.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded silently.

"Sorry. I suppose it's all a bit overwhelming."

He nodded.

"Come on, let's take a break," she said, taking his hand and leading him back out of the menagerie. "We'll have a cup of tea."

She walked in front slightly. Becker had a perfect look at her long legs. She did like short skirts and loud colors, he noted. Then there were the shoes.

"You're shoes are ridiculous."

She turned around indignantly, put her hands on her hips, and pouted her lip. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

Becker's grin was enormous. "No, no, Jess, I remember. I always say that to you, 'you're shoes are ridiculous,' and you always react just like that."

Jess' grin suddenly matched his.

"Yes, that's right," she said, giddy with delight. "Becker! You remembered!" Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. Luckily no one had heard. She gave him a quick hug. "Oh, this is wonderful. You ARE in there, somewhere, and we're going to find you."

"Yes," said Becker just as relieved and hopeful. "I remembered," he said in a whisper. "I was so afraid I'd never remember you."

She waited for him to take it back, or change the subject. He didn't. He was genuinely happy he'd remembered her. They looked at each other for a moment, then Jess turned slightly.

"You're going to remember more," she said. "I promise. I have just the place to jog your memory."

"This is your domain," she said, with a flourish, gesturing around the armory. She hoped he would instantly recognize things.

He didn't. He just stood there, lost.

She gave him a tour. "Here are the EMD cases, and the extra EMD racks. Over here are the power cells for the EMDS."

"Wait, what's an EMD?"

Jess cursed inside. "Sorry. EMDs are non-lethal but highly effective electronic stun guns..."

"Tazers, oh good."

Jess stood speechless for a moment. "Please don't make me shoot you," she said finally.

"What?" asked Becker.

"Last time you were skeptical too, and frankly a little rude, so to prove their effectiveness, Matt shot you."

"Can't wait to meet him," he said. "Do these actually work?"

"Yes, I swear. I've seen them with my own eyes. They'll get the job done." Jess spoke so earnestly that he found himself changing his mind.

"OK," he said, "I trust you."

There was so much impact in that statement for Jess. He had just met her, from his viewpoint. She had told him some outlandish things, real things, but he didn't know that. And still, he trusted her.

"Thank you," she said.

Becker smiled. "Tell me more about this…Matt."

"Good idea. You need to know the team members, if we're going to convince them you're alright. That is, until you really are alright, I mean when you get your memory back. Which you will."

Becker chuckled at her rambling.

"Sorry," she said, her face turning pink.

"Don't be," he said, smiling.

Jess smiled back. "Ok, then. Well, Matt Anderson…"

After nearly an hour alone in the armory talking about the team, they were interrupted.

"You just couldn't stay away," said an Irish brogue. "Afraid the ARC can't make do without brave Captain Becker, huh? Well, it's good to see you up and around anyway."

Becker gave Jess a nervous glance. Time to see how stupid their plan was. "Thanks...Matt," he said simply.

"You okay, mate?" Matt asked with light concern. "That was a pretty good whack on your noggin."

"Fine, thank you."

Matt looked at him, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

Jess pulled Becker back, so she could whisper without Matt hearing. "You're being too polite."

"Look, Becker," said Matt. "I know you hate medical leave, but we aren't talking about some drunken knock to your head. You were attacked, savagely, by a smilodon. Take a couple days."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Becker hissed roughly. Jess turned her head to hide the smile.

"Of course, not" said Matt. "Sheesh. You want to be superman, go ahead." He walked off, but stopped, turned around, and said, "By the way, Morning, Jess."

Jess smiled pleasantly at Matt. "Good Morning," she said sweetly.

With another disdainful look to Becker, he left.

Jess sighed, leaning into Becker for an easy, backwards hug. She chuckled with relief. Becker turned, remaining a little stiff, the posture he'd adapted to be 'mean' to Matt.

"I don't like him?"

Jess chuckled again. "It isn't that. You're both alpha males. You fight over who's right, who's in charge, who's more stubborn, whose guns are better. You'll fight over anything, really."

"Do we fight over you?" he blurted out. He saw her blush, but she did not look displeased. "Um, I mean do we fight over women?"

Jess's face was red, but she wasn't unhappy, far from it. She liked that question and what it implied.

"No. Matt Anderson has no interest in me, or I in him. He's in love with Emily Merchant. And me, well," she said, looking straight into his eyes, "My eye is on someone else." She smiled at him and blushed.

"Good," said Becker, smiling. He felt a definite connection to her, even though he remembered next to nothing about her. "That's very good."

Jess continued to blush. "Let's, um, have that tea," she said, taking his hand to pull him gently out of the armory.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Temporary Amnesia

In the canteen, they found Emily and Abby. They waved, and Jess waved back, then looked nervously at Becker.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I guess so," he said. "The blonde is...Abby, right?" Jess nodded and smiled. "She likes the creatures and sometimes we argue over it."

Jess nodded again and did a little happy jig.

Becker chuckled. "The other woman...is...Emily. She's from the past and in love with Matt who's from the future." He shook his head. "My life's a sci-fi flick."

Jess giggled. "Yes, I guess it is."

They approached Abby and Emily's table. Jess quickly whispered, "Remember, I'm here."

"I do, Jess. Thanks," he whispered back.

"You alright?" Abby asked him.

With a quick glance at Jess, he said, "Yes. I'm fine. You have to hit me harder than that to do real damage."

Jess grinned widely. Her pupil was doing well.

"That is a relief," said Emily.

"So, Becker, I guess you heard that we weren't able to send the smilodon home, and it's the newest addition to the menagerie?" asked Abby.

Jess looked nervously at Becker.

"Yes Abby, and I'm not too happy about you caring for the creature that nearly killed me, but I've decided not to fight you. I don't think I could fight two wild cats in one day."

Abby laughed and Emily grinned. Jess practically leaned over and kissed him, but she controlled herself.

"Captain Becker!" came a bellowing cry.

"Oh, no," whispered Jess.

"Would you care to tell me why a member of the medical staff is hassling me for compensation due to and I quote, 'an unwarranted and unprovoked attack by a member of the security staff.' Dear God man, don't smilodons, future predators, and raptors give you enough of a challenge without smacking down on medics?"

"I'm sorry, Lest...Sir," said Becker. "I'm afraid I was a little out of my head, for a moment. I'm fine now, though."

"Oh, glad to hear it. You're fine. Well, I'm not fine. This medic is threatening to make a fuss." Lester thought a moment, and said, "Maybe I should have you smack him again. No, no. Bad idea. Just, fix it!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he said turning to leave, "In the future, if you must smack someone might I suggest Temple or Anderson?" Then he strolled away.

Jess let out a deep breath.

"You hit a medic?" asked Abby.

Becker looked at Jess, unsure how to respond.

"It was all a big misunderstanding," she said. "Becker was kind of out of it, but he quickly realized he was mistaken, and shouldn't have lashed out.

"You did not apologize to the man?" asked Emily, somewhat appalled.

Abby smirked. "Becker's not big on apologies."

"We'll go right now and take care of that," said Jess. "Come on Becker."

Jess and Becker left the canteen.

"I find it amusing how Jess can get Becker to do things that he is 'not big on," said Emily.

Abby giggled and nodded. "Interesting, isn't it?"

In the medical section, Becker was saying, "So I was hoping that you would accept my apology. It's no excuse, but I was not myself."

Jess noticed the fear in the medic's eyes. "Yes of course, Captain. No harm done. The swelling should go away by tomorrow." He shook Becker's hand but looked terrified.

As they left the medical section Becker admitted, "I'm not sure I want my memories back."

Jess stopped cold. "What?" she asked in confusion and terror. He had to remember. He had to.

Becker shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "It seems that I'm not very likable, Jess. That medic is afraid of me, and not only because I hit him. It takes more than one crazed blow to cause that much fear. Then there's Matt and I don't care what you say, Jess that man is not my biggest fan. I've noticed looks all day. People fear me, Jess."

Jess frowned, but then smiled. Gently she took his hand. "Yes, you intimidate sometimes. That's your job. That medic, he isn't used to being in situations where someone might hit him. You live those situations every day. You..you can hurt people, Becker. You're a soldier, a weapon."

Becker's face fell. He didn't like what he was hearing.

Jess touched his cheek gently. "I'm not afraid. I've seen you care. You look after your men, not to mention, me and the team. You're a protector, and sometime protectors have to get tough, but that doesn't mean you can't be incredibly gentle."

It was a tender moment, Becker looking into Jess' eyes with fear and need as Jess returned his look with trust and compassion.

"You really aren't afraid, are you?" asked Becker.

"No, I trust you with my life. In fact, everyone in the ARC, including that medic, trusts you with their lives. They haven't all seen your tender side, of course, and frankly, I like to think that I'm special, and that maybe you're extra gentle with me."

Becker desperately wanted to kiss her then, but knew it wasn't fair—to her. That was the real reason he didn't want to remember. What if his memories returned and he discovered that he didn't feel this way about her?

Jess smiled sweetly, not knowing Becker's fear.

He couldn't tell her. "Thank you," he said finally, "for staying by my side, for helping me through all this."

"That's what you do when you...care about someone," she said. She desperately wanted to burst out yelling, "I love you!" but she knew that wouldn't be fair. He was so vulnerable and lost, but she'd make sure he would never feel alone.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Conclusion, Temporary Amnesia

They were walking back to the ADD, when the alert went off. Jess rattled off the information, glancing for a second at Becker. He looked nervous, and a little unsure. Then he grabbed a black box, and turned to leave with the team.

Jess grabbed his arm. "You can't. You don't remember...anything. It's just too dangerous."

"It's my job, right? You said it yourself, I'm still in here. I'm stubborn and pig-headed, remember? I have to do this."

Before Jess could stop him, he released her hold and ran off to join the others.

Jess was terrified. What should she do? Should she rat him out? He didn't remember who he was, how on earth could he do his job? If she said nothing, he could endanger himself or the others. He'd never forgive her if she told Lester. She couldn't betray him. What the hell was she going to do?

Becker followed the others down to the carpark. "Becker," came Jess' voice in his ear. "I've got you on a private line. If you're going to do this, then I'm going to help. I won't abandon you. I promise."

"I know you won't."

"The man running up to you from the armory? That's Flowers, your second in command. If you get lost, lean on him. He's a good man."

"Flowers," he called. "You drive," tossing the startled man the keys. Becker didn't want to risk the whole operation because he forgot the layout of London.

Once they got to the anomaly site, Becker followed in behind Matt, following orders. He was to take his men and lock the anomaly. Simple.

They had found the anomaly, and Becker had managed to work the locking mechanism with Jess' guidance. All was going smoothly. There was no sign of incursion.

Becker and his men carefully searched the area around the anomaly. They were inside a mall, first floor, deserted thanks to Jess' "gas leak" story. However, some stragglers usually remained inside, and Becker hoped that was all they'd find.

Then he heard the growl. The sound sent shivers through him. He couldn't remember what creature it was, but he knew that horrifying sound. It filled him with dread, and tied his stomach in knots. Whatever it was, it was definitely a bad memory.

He saw it, only a flash really. God it was fast! He pointed his EMD, but there was no target. He was alert, alert as ever. Then he saw another flash, a gray flash. This time the growl was kind of a chitter.

Then he heard the scream, a sickening, horrible scream reverberating around them.

"Mulden!" One of the men cried. Becker was too late to help his man, but at least, the delay caused by the creature catching a victim did allow a look at the creature. Jess gasped at the recognition.

"Future predators," she said, nearly inaudible.

Becker remembered them.

He wouldn't ever forget: the first time he saw them, leading away dozens of them, hoping to give the rest of the team: Abby, Connor, Danny Quinn, and Abby's brother a chance to escape.

How he hid in a burned out car, sure he was going to die horribly and alone in the apocalyptic future.

Worst of all, he remembered the terrifying text message from Jess saying she and Lester were alone in the ARC, trapped by the creatures.

He'd never forget the look on Jess' face when he found her, scared, shocked, bruised, and battered. For one frozen second he had thought the blood was hers, not Lester's.

"Captain Becker!" screeched Flowers.

He snapped out of the memories, and rolled just in time to miss the flash rolling over him.

"Sir, Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, thank you," he said, gasping.

Jess immediately spoke in his ear, "Becker, they're future predators. They use echo..."

"I know Jess. I remember." Jess didn't have time to respond. "I need you to get that recording Abby had, remember?"

"Yes, I've got the audio file located, and bringing it up now."

Becker chuckled, "That's my girl. Can you somehow patch..."

"…it in to the speaker system throughout the entire building? It's loading now."

"You ARE brilliant." He heard her laugh and could almost see her smile.

He turned his attention to his men. "Listen up! They're going to be frozen in a moment. Seek out, and stun on high, maybe a couple times, just to be sure." He said with a grin.

"Matt, do you copy?" Becker asked into his comm.

"Copy. We heard you and Jess, good plan. We haven't spotted any yet. Coming your way."

"Roger," said Becker. He heard a chirping, and jumped as a predator appeared inches from him, then froze.

"Right!" he yelled, "Take 'em out!"

The men all fired and the predators all dropped.

"Flowers, take your men, and secure the building-everywhere, all the kiosks, food vendors, changing rooms. I mean it, everywhere."

"Yes sir. I wish they were all so easy," he said, chuckling.

Becker shook his head. The man had no idea.

"Becker?"

"Yeah, Jess. I'm fine. Everyone's fine, well, we lost one good man, Charles Mulden."

"I know, I'm sorry. But, you remember him?"

"Yeah, Jess. I remember everything." There was silence for a moment. He guessed she was absorbing it all. like he was. "Jess? You were brilliant. You moved faster than the predators.""

Jess chuckled. "You remembered how to flirt I see," she said.

Matt and the rest of the team descended the moving escalator. Becker went up to meet them.

"Looks like you had all the fun," Connor quipped with a smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Emily.

Becker smiled at her concern. "I'm fine. We had one fatality."

Matt looked solemn. "We heard. Mulden." He lightly put his hand on Becker's shoulder. "Sorry, mate. But honestly, that was a splendid job."

"Indeed," said Emily.

"Captain," came a voice, Private Thompson. "We have civilians, about twenty, inside the food court."

"Secure for the recovery team," said Becker.

Abby's face showed horror. "It could have been a massacre."

"You lost one life, but saved 20, makes it a tad easier to live with, don't you think?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, and that's something Mulden would be grateful for, lives saved, and I can at least tell his wife and son that much."

Abby smiled at Becker, and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go back to the ARC," Becker said, then switched to the comm., "Jess, we're coming home."

Jess behaved professionally upon their return to the ARC. She collected the black boxes. She assembled the contact information for Mulden's family, and sadly updated his personnel file to deceased.

When she saw Becker all sense of professionalism went out the window. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Thank God. Oh, thank God you're all right," she said. Then she jumped down. "Do you...remember me?" He had said he 'remembered everything,' but she needed to hear him say that he remembered her.

She looked so fragile and scared. He really shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. "Of course I remember you," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're Abigail."

She pulled out of his arms, and hit him. The look on his face though, made up for it. He was smiling and chuckling.

"Yes, Jess Parker, I remember you. You crashed my stakeout with Chinese, fell asleep on my arm, you have me buying you daily doses of chocolate, you're allergic to insects, you have a sick obsession with footwear, and you're brilliant."

She smiled.

"I also think you're beautiful," he said, watching her blush. "I remembered something else, and I'm not proud of it."

"What?"

"I've never told you how I feel, not after the bomb, or the beetles, or even after the future predators had you and Lester trapped. I should have told you a long time ago," he pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "Jess, I think I love you."

Before she could reply, he bent down and kissed her. It was a long, deep, sensuous kiss that left her breathless.

When they finally pulled away, her eyes teared up and she said, "Oh, Becker. I love you, so much." They stood for a few moments, simply staring.

Then he returned her to his embrace, kissing her breathless once more. They heard loud coughing, laughing, and some applause behind them.

"About time," said Connor.

"What brought this on, finally?" asked Abby with a smirk.

"You two have been acting a little strange," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Becker. "I, uh, forgot something and Jess helped me remember."

"By kissing you?" asked Connor as Abby smacked him.

"We're happy for you," said Abby. She grinned at Jess. Jess didn't say anything, just hung on to Becker, a little shyly.

"Maybe it was that smack on his head," said Matt. "Finally knocked some sense into him," said Matt as he left, the others following, except Becker and Jess.

Becker grinned. "It kind of did—in a roundabout way."

Jess smiled. "Would you like to come back to my flat?" she asked. His eyebrow rose. "We could have dinner, watch a movie, and just...see where things go."

"That sounds great. I'd love to...see where things go," he said and kissed her. "I definitely want to remember this," he said, running his fingers on her lips.

"The memories are just starting," she said, hopping up to kiss him.

The End


End file.
